Jedi Found
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: On a planet far away from the Republic, a Jedi and his son live peacefully among the natives. But his wife is looking for him, and all the fury of the Dark Side will not be able to stop her...


Luke hated math. Unfortunately, he had a ton of it.

He tried everything he could think of, including banging his head on the desk multiple times. While he was aforementioned banging his head on the desk, his father came in.

Anakin Skywalker was the kind of guy that turned heads. The kind of guy that could charm even the most cynical and feminist woman. When he wasn't covered in grease and oil, that is. He worked as a mechanic - Skywalker Mech Shop. He was thirty four, yet he still looked the same age he was when Luke was born - twenty two. Luke, in consequence of his father's job, had grown up around machines and had a knack for making anything work.

"Hey, Luke. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Except the fact that math exists. I _hate_ math. And how are _coordinate planes_ going to help in mechanics?!" He threw his hands out towards the paper, exasperated.

"How should I know? I never got a proper education." His father had had a very strange childhood. "Ah well, maybe you could look it up online. Or maybe you could calm down." He made this funny little wave with his hand, and instantly Luke felt calmer.

"You're right. Maybe I _could_ calm down." He wasn't _quite_ sure why he had phrased it that way. But he did know that his father had done it before, and that it was a thing that affected his mind. Thankfully, he hadn't done anything crazy under its influence.

"Alright. You get on with your math, and I'll be downstairs, working and seeing if there are any late-night customers. You know how the ladies are all over me." He winked at Luke, and his son chuckled.

"Alright, Dad." Anakin left, and Luke started to puzzle over the problems again. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the gears in his head started to turn.

Anakin Skywalker came to wake up his son. He had gone to bed about 10:00 last night. Luke was lying on the couch that was his bed, his backpack and homework all packed up and ready. He smiled. Luke had been mind-tricked - otherwise he would have never gotten it done! He had only done it a few times, when it was absolutely necessary for Luke's grades and/or safety, but Luke had noticed all the same. There were rumors that he was a rogue Jedi - and rumors spread fast in a small town like this. Of course, he couldn't have known the rumor would spread so far…

* * *

"We must investigate this rumor. Who knows? It may lead us to the end of the quest for Anakin Skywalker."

"True, this is. Yet discreet we must be. Alarm him, we do not want."

"I know just the girl."

"Leia?"

"Leia."

Leia Skywalker was hanging when Obi-Wan came in.

"What's up, Kebob?"

"We have a mission for you. It might lead us to your father."

"Seriously? 'Cuz Mom's going to _freak_ when she hears that."

"Padme will want to come along. I won't deny that."

"I'll want to come along where?"

"Oh, hey, Mom. Obi-Wan just said we might find my dad. He didn't give the details yet." She dropped down from the bar she had been hanging on, doing pull-ups, and faced her mother.

"Oh? You say you could find Ani? Where do you think he is?"

"We think he is in a small town on an unnamed planet in the Outer Rim. It is very close to Wild Space, so it's outside of the Republic's influence. Padme, you will not have much power there, if you choose to go."

"Of course I'm going. I won't pass up this opportunity to find Ani." She always said that.

"Alright, then. We will leave for this mission in 3 days. I trust you can leave then?"

Padme nodded. "That I can. There have been no real debates since the Clone Wars. I doubt there will be any more until we find Ani."

"Alright then. We have not figured out all the details yet, so you should come with me…"

* * *

"C'mon Ahsoka! C'mon Mom! We're gonna see my da-ad! We're gonna see my da-ad!"

"Ha, ha. Don't get _too_ excited, Leia. It may just be a dead end."

This usually happened. Leia always believed they would see their dad, but her mom and her master were more somber. But Leia knew they secretly hoped to see him too. They boarded the ship, Leia still jumping up and down in anticipation.

* * *

"Alright, we're here!"

All three started. Leia and her master, Ahsoka Tano, had gotten bored about two seconds into the flight and had started battling each other on their phones. The micro devices projected a hologram that sensed the placement of the hand and reacted accordingly. They also had the remarkable ability to charge on soundwaves, even the ones they created. The small cruiser was filled with the sounds of blasting and wa-wa-wa-waaaas as the ships died. They had unlimited resources, so the battle lasted until the announcement came on. Padme had fallen asleep after two and a half hours and had slept peacefully despite the constant battle sounds. When Leia had asked her mother about it, Padme had said that she picked up the habit from Leia's father. Then she had gotten really quiet and sort of sad, and Leia knew her mom had closed off again. It was sad, how much her mom missed her dad. But Leia knew almost nothing about him. She hoped to get to know him as soon as possible.

The ship landed and opened its door and the party of three stepped out. The town square was quieter than they had expected. There were a few adults walking around and a shop that looked like it was under construction. A boy who looked about twelve was working on the roof, connecting wires with a hard, determined look on his face.

"Hey, let's go ask him if he knows anyone like my father."

Padme tried to reason with her, but she was already running off to ask him.

"Hey. We're looking for someone. Do you think you could help?"

The boy looked up from his work and hopped down to Leia's level. "Who are you looking for?"

"Uh, a man named Anakin Skywalker. I think."

To her surprise, the boy grinned. "Anakin Skywalker? That's my dad! C'mon, I'll take you."

"Wait. Seriously? You'd just do that?"

He shrugged. "I have a good feel for people. Now c'mon."

"Hold on. I've got to get the others."

"Alright. Just be quick. I'll wait."

Leia ran over to the two adults, who were deep in discussion on how to search for the missing Jedi.

"Guys. I think we found him."

Both went speechless. At last, Padme spoke.

"You-you found him? You're kidding...right?" Hope was mingled with disbelief, both seemingly battling for dominance.

"Nope. C'mon, I'll show you." She led them to the boy, who smiled and said, "You wanted to see Anakin Skywalker?"

"Um, yes. Yes I did." That was Padme.

"Great. C'mon, our shop is over this way."

The adults looked at each other. _His shop?_ They started off, leaving the two mature females to run after them.

"Alright, we're here. Home, sweet home." The shop didn't look like some modern marvel, but with Luke and his father, it was make do and mend. His dad had bought the place when Luke was 5, fixing it up into somewhere that was not only livable, but comfortable as well. He had that kind of talent. The shop had two floors-the lower floor was the shop itself and the workstation, and upstairs was where Anakin and Luke lived. There wasn't really enough room for a bed, so they slept on couches. It was a surprisingly comfortable arrangement. In the other room was the kitchen/dining room. It wasn't much, but it was home.

He and the group of women entered the shop, stopping at the front desk.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a sec. With my dad." He dashed behind the desk to the work room, then up the ladder to the living space.

"Hey, Dad?"

His dad appeared at the door to the sleeping space. Apparently he had been napping, because his eyes were half closed.

"Uhh…Luke?"

"Yea, Dad, it's me. Wake up, we have company."

His dad yawned hugely. "Com…company?"

"Yea. Company. Come on downstairs." Luke talked gently, to wake up his dad slowly. He had found that waking up his dad quickly could have disastrous consequences. He had tried it once and his dad had almost choked him to death before realizing where he was.

Anakin nodded slowly, still half-asleep. Then Luke slid down the ladder and went back to the front of the shop, where the others he had found were staying.

"He'll be here in a sec. It always takes him a while to wake up."

"Taking a nap?" said the human adult.

"Yep. By the way, I never got your names."

"I'm Leia," said the young human girl, the one that had asked him about his dad.

"The name's Ahsoka," said the adult Togruta.

"I am Padme. You might know me as Senator Amidala."

"A senator? You don't get many of those around here."

"No, it seems you don't. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Luke."

"Luke…" All of a sudden, she got this puzzled look on her face and became really quiet. Leia looked up at her mom. Clearly this was rather unusual. But it didn't last long, because just then his dad walked in.

* * *

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Luke and I are twins, my mother, Senator Amidala, is married to a mechanic, and that same mechanic trained Ahsoka Tano, my Jedi master."

"Yea, pretty much. Except I wasn't a mechanic when I met your mother."

"So you were a Jedi?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Luke looked over at his newfound twin. "Hey, I'm as surprised as you are. Though it does explain the telepathic exercises Dad makes me do."

Anakin chuckled. "He's pretty good at them, too."

"Okay, then." Then something hit her. "Wait, telepathic exercises? You _do_ realize the Jedi Council is going to kill you for training a Force-sensitive outside the Temple, right?"

Her father snorted. "To heck with the Council. Luke is my son, and I'm raising him the way that's best-which does not include separation from his father and being forced to live a life that's been chosen for him."

Leia smiled. She liked her father already.


End file.
